Le Poids des mots
by virtualJBgirl
Summary: "Ce jour lointain fut le jour le plus heureux de ma vie. Enfin." Un OS très particulier qui ne vous laissera pas indifférent...!


_Ce OS est une réponse au challenge n°10 du **Comité de Protection des Auteurs de Fics**. Le sujet concernait les "premiers pas" du héros tel qu'on le connaît._

_J'ai voulu m'essayer à quelque chose de nouveau, probablement un peu déroutant au début (genre si vous ne voyez pas le rapport à Castle, c'est normal, mais pas de panique!). Et ma fantastique-bêta-que-je-ne-remplacerais-pour-rien-au-monde m'a donné son feu vert et poussée à publier cette version de mon histoire (qui en comptait deux à la base). _

_Trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse découvrir ce curieux bébé... **ET PLUS QUE JAMAIS, J'AI BESOIN DE VOS COMMENTAIRES!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>LE POIDS DES MOTS<strong>

Ce jour lointain fut le jour le plus heureux de ma vie.

Enfin.

Enfin, j'ai vu la lumière.

Enfin, j'ai senti un flux vital parcourir mon corps.

Ce jour-là, je suis né. En quelque sorte.

Avant, c'était l'obscurité. La solitude. L'amertume de l'anonymat.

Je ne comptais plus les jours qui se succédaient. La violence de l'abandon se faisait plus acide à mesure que le temps passait. Le silence régnait parmi nous, bien que nous fussions souvent blottis les uns contre les autres, rassurant comme nous le pouvions nos corps froids, murant nos peurs ancestrales au plus profond de notre être.

Mes compagnons d'infortune étaient d'horizons très divers. Aucun ne se ressemblait, ni de taille, ni de silhouette, ni de couleur. Mis à part quelques individus issus d'une même communauté, et qui étaient peut-être les derniers survivants de leur peuple, seule une même aptitude que nous partagions pouvait expliquer notre présence ici.

Parfois, on faisait irruption et, sous la lumière crue, agressive, le destin se prononçait. L'un de nous devait servir notre jeune maître, être esclave de son bon vouloir, de ses humeurs, de ses caprices, avant d'être rejeté, parfois nonchalamment, souvent brutalement, parmi les êtres qui emplissaient notre cellule sombre et malodorante.

Parfois, plusieurs de mes frères étaient choisis, ensemble.

Et parfois, certains ne revenaient pas. Le bruit courait qu'ils n'avaient pas correctement rempli leur devoir, et qu'ils avaient été maltraités au point de succomber à leurs blessures. On rapportait même qu'ils avaient été jetés dans une fosse, profonde, et noire, renfermant les derniers supplices de l'agonie. Ou que leur corps meurtri avait été abandonné là, au grand air, ignoré, en proie à la sécheresse qui les rongeait à petit feu. Ça, je ne voulais pas le croire. Je savais notre maître cruel, mais je devinais aussi qu'il avait besoin de nous. Alors, je m'efforçais de le servir du mieux que je pouvais.

Oui, je me souviens d'avoir été parfois l'objet de ce destin précaire. Je me souviens qu'une main m'agrippait, de manière aléatoire, sans ménagement, m'extirpait de cette prison où nous étions serrés les uns contre les autres, promiscuité paradoxalement rassurante, puis me forçait à satisfaire les exigences de mon maître. Les séances auprès de lui étaient brèves, mais brutales. L'épuisement pesait sur mon corps et mon esprit à chaque retour dans la geôle. Mais le soulagement d'être vivant, et réintégré au groupe, muselait mon désespoir.

Et puis vint un jour unique.

Ce jour-là...

Ce jour-là, tout était différent.

Lorsque notre cellule s'est ouverte à la lumière, le destin ne s'est pas immédiatement abattu sur sa victime. Il a observé. Patiemment. Il a réfléchi avant de se décider. Un silence frémissant a empli la prison. L'attente a duré une éternité. Il a posé son regard déterminé sur chacun d'entre nous. Puis, de la main, il a écarté certains de mes compagnons, hésité devant d'autres, et s'est frayé un chemin parmi nous.

Jusqu'à moi, blotti au fond du noir, espérant me faire oublier. C'est là qu'il a choisi de s'arrêter. Devant moi. On me raconta plus tard qu'un sourire satisfait avait imperceptiblement plissé le coin de ses yeux lorsqu'il m'avait saisi et tiré au-dehors.

Comme à chaque fois, il m'a ôté cet espèce de cagoule que nombre d'entre nous portaient, et qui me protégeait de mes angoisses. Depuis ce jour, elle m'asphyxie, m'oppresse, me consume plutôt.

Puis il m'a regardé. Longuement. Et ce que j'ai lu dans ses yeux océan a fait s'envoler mes dernières craintes. Jamais encore je n'y avais décelé cette lueur de douce complicité que j'y lus ce jour-là.

Il a pris soin de moi, il m'a fait une rapide toilette, il a essuyé mon corps avec précaution, délicatement. Lorsqu'il m'a positionné entre ses doigts, ses gestes étaient sûrs, mais attentifs. Sa main, adroite et exquise. J'ai pris alors conscience que sa peau de jeune homme était douce, veloutée, et ses ongles impeccablement coupés. Un raffinement secret, insoupçonné, une grâce innée émanait de son poignet large et de ses doigts courts et trapus.

Mon corps parut parfaitement, exactement à sa place entre son pouce, son index et son majeur, comme si c'était là que je devais me trouver depuis toujours, sans jamais le réaliser. Leur pression sur moi était ferme, sans excès, et j'y ai perçu une détermination nouvelle.

Alors ses doigts m'ont fait danser. Glisser. Virevolter. Je nourrissais son exaltation, il contrôlait la mienne pour la rendre docile. Je percevais sa fatigue, par intermittence, mais il refusait de s'arrêter. Son désir, son ardeur, se muait brusquement en fièvre volubile avant de retomber dans les affres de la timidité.

La séance a été longue : le jour pointait lorsqu'il a mis fin à notre complicité. Éprouvante aussi. Douloureuse parfois. Mais elle a fait naître une harmonie unique, jouissive et exaltante. Je crachais mon encre à l'unisson de son inspiration et de ses hésitations, j'épousais le rythme de son écriture, entre ses phases frénétiques et ses temps morts, j'acceptais parfois de raturer définitivement les mots que j'avais précédemment tracés pour lui. Cette nuit-là fut un apprentissage mutuel et intime.

Jusqu'au jour où il me fit glisser sur un papier de choix : épais, soyeux, d'une blancheur incomparable. Aussi vierge que les territoires lointains qui peuplaient les légendes les plus secrètes. J'ai su alors qu'un destin unique nous liait, lui et moi.

Les nuits que je passais en sa compagnie sous l'éclairage artificiel de sa chambre d'étudiant, derrière le rideau des coulisses d'un théâtre lorsqu'il y rejoignait sa mère, ou sous les ombres frémissantes d'un feuillage estival de Central Park, tous ces moments revêtaient une saveur singulière qui me comblait.

Je ne suis jamais retourné dans mon antre. Depuis ce jour, il m'a toujours gardé dans un coin spécial de sa table de travail, avant de me trouver un écrin précieux. Et aujourd'hui encore, il me range en bonne place sur son bureau. Lorsqu'il me saisit, c'est toujours avec une précaution infinie, et je sens, dans la tension et la délicatesse de ses doigts, que nous partageons un moment unique.

Même s'il ne fait désormais appel à moi qu'en des occasions très particulières, comme une dédicace spéciale et authentique à ses meilleurs fans sur la page de garde de son dernier roman, Richard Castle ne m'a jamais oublié. Et je n'oublierai jamais le sens qu'il a su donner à ma vie, ce jour-là.


End file.
